It is important to investigate and understand the role that cultural factors and perceptions of body image play in depression, and obesity. As of yet, the nature of the dynamics between these constructs has not been explored, particularly within AAW who are more prone to overweight and obesity that other women. Further understanding about the relationship of cultural factors, body image, obesity and depression in AAW could provide information that could facilitate the development of more effective weight control strategies for AAW within the culture of obesity. This descriptive study is designed to identify the linkages between cultural factors, depression, and obesity with perceptions of body image of the woman and her partner as possible moderating variables. A non-random sample of 90 AAW and their partners (total n = 180) will be recruited from various college settings, beauty salons, barber shops and churches in an effort to understand cultural factors and the influence that male perceptions have on female perceptions. The Weight Perceptions and Control Scale, the CES-D, Self-Efficacy for Diet and Exercise scales, the Future Time Perspectives Inventory and Demographic Data form will be used for data collection. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]